


ML Promptmas 2k19

by HisParadiseLost



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Candy Canes, Chloe is a good person, Christmas Tree, Cookies, DJWifi, Elves, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Home, Hot Cocoa, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I was drunk when I wrote this pt 2, Kagaminette, LadyBee - Freeform, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lukanette, M/M, Mistletoe, Ornaments, Other, Perfect Gift, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Queenbug, Red noses, Reindeer, Scarves, Secret Santa, Shenanigans, Snowball Fight, Stockings, Ugly Sweaters, a bit OOC, adrien and chloe are bffs, adrienette - Freeform, adrigami, alyanette - Freeform, dupain-cheng family - Freeform, fireplace, ladrien, lukadrien, mlholidays2k19, no beta we die like men, snowflakes, tags will change as the days pass, tikki and plagg, twinkling lights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisParadiseLost/pseuds/HisParadiseLost
Summary: My first ever attempt at doing the whole 31 days of writing prompts. Based off of the #mlholidays2k19 on Tumblr. Different ships for different prompts.1. Snowflakes - Kagaminette2. Hot Cocoa - LadyNoir3. Fireplace - DJWIFI4. Ornaments - The Dupain-Chengs5. Red Noses - Lukanette6. Scarves - QueenBug7. Christmas Tree - LadyNoir8. Mistletoe - Kagaminette9. Stockings - Adrien and Chloe10. Home - Adrinette11. Secret Santa - Adrigami12. Cookies - Plagg/Tikki13. Reindeer - Lukadrien14. Candy Canes - Alyanette15. Twinkling Lights - QueenBug16. Perfect Gift - Ladrien17. Ugly Christmas Sweaters - Adrienette18. Elves - DJWIFI
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 13
Kudos: 190





	1. Snowflakes - Kagaminette

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Kagami before. This is my first attempt at her character and some fluff between her and Marinette where it's kind of shippy? I had fun rushing to get this done before midnight. Hope you enjoy :)

Kagami was used to the cold. In Japan, the snow sometimes didn’t let up for months. On those snowy days, she would fence with her mother and do her stringent routines. She didn’t have time to think about the cold or any energy to shiver.

But this wasn’t Japan, it was Paris. Despite the clouds that blanketed the sky grey, Kagami figured it was still decent enough to go out for a run. She wore a grey tracksuit and warmed up outside of her house. Normally, she would have just gone to the gym, but Kagami was tired of being holed up inside her house. She wanted to go the scenic route. Plus, it gave her an excuse to stop by the Dupain-Cheng bakery to get some hot chocolate.

Surprisingly, Kagami ran into the baker’s daughter and almost fell into the Seine. Kagami was always focused and sharp-minded, yet she was too busy looking at the heavy clouds to look in front of her. In her defense, she doubted other people were running in this weather, much less the well-known klutz Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

“Hold on, I’ll pull you up.” Kagami was dangling off the side, one hand desperately clutching onto the small girl. With suspiciously no trouble, Marinette was able to pull the girl right up and caught her in a hug. “I’m sorry about that, I wasn’t paying attention.” Her face flushed as she took a small step back.

“I apologize as well. My mind was also occupied.” The two girls studied each other as if wondering what the other was doing out at this time.

“Did you just start?” They started to walk the direction Marinette was jogging.

“I’m only a mile in. I wanted to do four more, but it appears that it may finally snow soon,” the fencer gestured above them.

“You’re right.” Marinette almost seemed disappointed at the realization. “I really needed this run.” Kagami wasn’t used to seeing her this upset or agitated.

“We can continue to run. It may be a little reckless, but I don’t mind accompanying you until it does start to pour. Then we can seek shelter,” she reasoned aloud. The smaller girl lit up at that.

“I won’t slow you down, I promise.” Somehow, the Tsurugi didn’t doubt the statement.

Two hours later, two dripping wet girls entered the Dupain-Cheng giggling to themselves.

“Marinette!” Sabine ran over to her daughter and worriedly looked her up and down before a smile stretched across her face. “And I don’t believe we’ve met before?” She inquired to the girl next to her daughter and offered her hand.

“Kagami Tsurugi, ma’am,” she dutifully reported. “Your daughter and I know each other through Adrien Agreste.”

“It’s nice to meet you! Well, I’ll let you guys go up and dry off.”

“Thanks, Maman.” She kissed her mother on the cheek before heading through the back of the mostly empty bakery. Kagami followed.

“Do you want the Ladybug or Chat Noir pajamas?” The designer held up two onesies and Kagami chuckled at the options.

“I suppose I’ll take the honor of being Ladybug for the night if she doesn’t mind. I can only wish that I’ll live up to her beauty and heroics.” Kagami let a rare smile grace her face at her theatrics, completely missing the blushing Marinette as she went to the bathroom.

“I don’t think she minds at all,” she whispered into the empty room. “Hey Tikki, do you mind if I have company over? I know we were gonna go over some logistics.”

“Even Ladybug needs rest, Marinette! I like Kagami. Just make sure you two stay warm.” The human and kwami shared a face hug before the little god flew up into one of her favorite hiding spots to take a nap.

“This is surprisingly warm,” Kagami noted as she walked back into the room.

“You’ve never worn a onesie before?” The Ice Queen was examing the pajamas with a curious look.

“No. It’s best to stick with the practical things. I don’t think my mother would approve of this attire,” she added as an afterthought.

“Your mother is pretty strict, right? Like Adrien’s father.”

“She trusts me a bit more, so I am allowed to have some freedoms. As long as I’m home before curfew.” She glanced at the time on her phone. “Which is in approximately two and a half hours.”

“We’ll have enough time, then. I’ll change and grab us some treats. Would you like tea or hot chocolate?” 

“Hot chocolate would be nice, please.” Kagami bowed her head, a habit she still had ingrained in her from her time living in Japan.

Kagami realized that this was the first time she was actually in Marinette’s room. When they hung out, they would always go to their cafe or to the park or even walks around the city. After the first two walks with the baker’s daughter, Kagami noticed that Marinette seemed to know all of Paris. No exaggerations. Kagami was still relatively new to the city, and she knows her friend has lived here her whole life, but this familiarity wasn’t one of just by simply living here. It was one who often navigated the streets. 

“Wanna play Mecha Strike?” Marinette offered as she laid out the assortments of desserts she brought up with her.

“I’ve heard from Adrien how savage you are at it. I think that’s what he said,” she questioned herself with the wording.

“I am pretty good. I promise I’ll go easy on you.”

10 loses later on Kagami’s part, she huffed. “I’m not sure if I should be impressed or offended with how well you play.”

“I used to do this and design all the time before I got.. Busy.” Absentmindedly, she stroked her earring. Realizing what she had done, she played it off as tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Is it snowing?” Kagami walked over to the window and saw that it was snowing. It was soft in comparison to Japan’s relentless downpour.

“Woah! Wanna see something cool? I’ve been waiting for it to snow to see this. Come on!” Why was she going to ask if she was just going to go up through her trap door anyways?

Marinette’s balcony had a giant awning that covered nearly the whole space. Hanging from it were the cute little mini Christmas lights that Kagami often saw in most movies. They had a green and black pattern, no doubt trying to emulate Chat Noir’s theme. She had some beautiful pink Oleander’s that perfectly complimented the girl. There were also some Chinese Orange Blossoms that sat right at the edge of the awning. There was a pink futon next to a heat lamp. Kagami briefly wondered how they managed to get the stuff up here but was distracted by the view. She could see the fresh coat of white snow decorating the rooftops of Paris as if it were painted on. The wind was a bit strong, but Marinette turned on the heat lamp.

“This is amazing. Gorgeous, even,” Kagami complimented her friend. 

“T-Thanks. It took some..help setting it all up, but it was worth it.” Kagami didn’t miss the way her eyes glinted at the word “help” but chose not to comment on it.

The two sat in comfortable silence and drank their hot chocolates. Kagami has hung out with this girl many times, but this feels different. More intimate, even. 

“So Mme. Tsurugi is more lenient than M. Agreste?”

“Yes. She cares for me very much so and keeps me on a very strict schedule. Today was a free day I had this week and even then I wanted to spend it on meaningless things like running. I’m not sure I have hobbies. Do you get what I mean?”

“Not really,” she admitted.

“I fence religiously. I skate and read and do archery and so many other things because it is what my mother forced me into. Not because I like doing it. Every minute of my day is planned out, so when I have a day off, I am unsure what to do with myself. I am my mother’s faithful soldier and I will do as she commands with little to no hesitation. I suppose I feel like I am an unoriginal photocopy of my mother. I wonder if Adrien feels the same,” Kagami mused. Friends like this were still new to her, but she found that she actually enjoyed the company and speaking about her feelings. She doesn’t like being repressed. She was the Ice Queen and her mother drilled into her to conceal don’t feel, but it was a horrible way to live. Kagami wanted to be her own person, but she lived on a schedule for so long that she wondered whether that was possible or not.

“You aren’t your mom’s soldier,” Marinette tried to soothe. “I don’t think you are a photocopy of her. You just haven’t had practice expressing yourself. I saw how you ice skate. Precision, no hesitation.” They both smiled at the inside joke. “But ice skating can be more than that, too. It can be flying gracefully against the ice and expressing yourself in complex moves. I do that with my fashion decisions. And you’re just so you. It’s the little things. The way you listen so intently to what other people have to say. The beautiful smile you’ve been showing more and more. Your confidence. Do you know what they say about snowflakes?” She gestured to the snow around them.

“No?” Kagami looked at her with a confused face, although the blush from the kind words still remained.

“That they’re unique. No one of them is the same.” Kagami noticed how close they were suddenly. Their thighs were right next to each other, faces inches apart. “The same goes for people. And… And I think you’re a very unique snowflake. You may have some elements of your mother, but you still have parts that make you, you. Once you realize how much of an amazing person you are, you’ll stand out.” Both of the bluenettes were now blushing.

“Thank you, Marinette. No one has had anything to me like that before.” Kagami hesitantly reaches for her hand and grasps it once she has the courage to do so. “You’re inspiring.” Kagami wasn’t great at expressing herself or conveying her emotions, but it seemed as if Marinette got the message. She squeezed her hand in response.

They sat for a little bit under the awning, holding hands until an alarm went off on Kagami’s phone. “Crap, I’ve got to be home in half-hour.”

Before she could panic any further, Marinette took pity on her friend. “Calm down. I can have a friend give you a lift if you meet her downstairs.”

“In this weather though? I-”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” Her answer was immediate. They cleaned up on the balcony and Kagami changed back into her mostly dry clothes. She said goodbye to her friend and her parents before stepping outside the warm bakery.

Once Kagami left her room, Marinette called out for Tikki. “Do you mind a quick patrol?” Tikki knew why she wanted to transform but played along. “Tikki, spots on!”

“I hear you need a lift?” Ladybug asks. Kagami just stared at the superhero with a dumbfounded look.

“I do,” she laughed to herself after she understood what happened. 

It was amazing seeing Paris from the back of a leaping superhero. Although most things just seemed like blurs, Kagami was enjoying the experience nonetheless.

“How often do you go on patrol?” Kagami asks before Ladybug could zip away.

“About three or four times a week if there are no akumas that day,” she answered honestly. That would explain how she knew the city so well.

“You know Ladybug,” she leaned in as if about to tell a secret. “I think you are the most beautiful snowflake of all.” Ladybug pulled back in surprise and her face was starting to get red (and it wasn’t because of the cold). Kagami gave a shy wave before stepping into her house, leaving Marinette blushing on the streets, her yo-yo limp in her hand.

After doing a quick swoop of the city, Marinette landed into her room and dropped her transformation. She was going to knit Kagami a snowflake scarf. If Tikki noticed the smile that didn’t leave her chosen’s face, she didn’t comment on it.


	2. Hot Cocoa - Ladynoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 is here! The prompt is "hot cocoa". Out of the love square, LadyNoir is my favorite so I had to do this.  
> Fluff alert!

It was a particularly bad day for Adrien. He had to miss half of school for a stupid solo photoshoot he didn’t want to do. The photographer kept scolding him for not paying complete attention. Despite how hard Adrien tried to pose and look stupidly perfect, his mind kept drifting to the most recent akuma attack. His classmates were so close to being gravely injured by chunks of the ceiling but thankfully Ladybug swooped in just at the right moment to lasso them out of harm’s way.

“Adrien, pay attention. Just two more wardrobe changes and you will be set free,” he stated.

“Yes, of course. My apologies, I will concentrate harder.” This seemed to please the man.

An hour and a half later, Adrien sat at the dinner table. His food was starting to get cold, but his father promised he would join him tonight. So Adrien waited. And waited.

“Your father will not be joining you tonight,” Nathalie confirmed once a solid 20 minutes have passed.

“Then I will be retiring to my room. Please do not disturb me, I have much school work to catch up on since I wasn’t there.” Adrien kept his face impassive to mirror Nathalie and stormed up the stairs to his room. He knew it wasn’t her fault, but it was starting to eat away at Adrien. When was the last time he had an actual conversation with his father? A month?

My Lady <3: My ladybug senses are tingling. How is my kitty fairing?

Adrien’s scowl disappeared off his face when he read the message. Not too long ago, he was able to convince Ladybug to download this messaging app. No numbers required. She finally agreed, saying it would be useful to inform each other of patrol times. It was hardly ever about patrols.

My Kitty 😻: He feels as if he has been kicked to the curb and left out in the cold :(

They agreed they would keep their civilian lives as private as possible, but even those lines started to blur regularly. He didn’t mind it of course, but he could tell that it made Ladybug anxious any time anything too specific was said.

My Lady <3: Regular spot in let’s say… half-hour?  
Do I need to feed my poor stray kitten? ;)

My Kitty 😻: Half-hour is purrfect.  
He is full with the amount of love you have given him, but some food will be appreciated, pawlease

My Lady <3: See you soon, Chat 💕

Adrien has pretty much forgotten all about his horrible mood.

“Ladybug?” She turned around, eyebrows furrowed. Alya and Nino were sitting at a table happily chatting away until they saw Ladybug of all people walk in.

“Alya, Nino?” She looked around in confusion then looked down at herself. In the midst of trying to get everything ready for her impromptu outing with Chat, she forgot to detransform.

“You going out with Chat?” She gestured to the picnic basket. She had her phone ready but decided not to film.

“Yes. And I completely forgot to change back. I was going to buy us dinner real quick. I don’t even have pockets in this thing for my money! And if I change and come back, I’m pretty sure you’ll figure out who I am. Ugh,” she groaned at her situation.

“This sounds like something my friend, Marinette would totally do.” The three laughed at the joke and Ladybugs face burned red. “I’ve got you. Superhero to superhero,” she whispered.

“Thanks a bunch, Alya.” The three sat at a table and everyone kept glancing over at the red and black hero. They talked about the American fast-food restaurant they were in - McDonald’s - until the order was ready. About a dozen pictures and autographs later, Ladybug was ready to head out.

“Girl, you know I love you, but can I have a picture for the blog?” Marinette knew Alya was gonna at some point and gladly took the selfie with just her at first, then Nino, then the three of them at the same time.

“Little kitty on the roof, all alone without his lady…”

“Chat?”

“My Lady!” He hugs her and spins her in the air before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I was started to wonder if you had forgotten about me.”

“How could I forget you, mon amour?” She pulls him into a warm kiss and he gladly melts into it. Once her hands found his hair, he started to purr.

“What’s in the basket?” Although he loved kissing his lady, he could smell something delicious in the basket.

“Many things.”

They were on top of the Arc de Triomphe, somewhat hidden from the citizens of Paris. Ladybug reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a couple of blankets. One to lay on and two for cuddling. She then pulled out the McDonald’s and Chat’s face glowed at that.

“I forgot to transform before I went in. Alya was there thankfully and help me out. I took a bunch of pictures and autographs before I managed to escape,” she giggled at her partner’s face which was full of awe.

“You did that all for me? I’m furrtunate that you were able to leave in one piece. There were no boys getting close to you right? Because if they were-” Ladybug cut him off with another kiss.

“Oh, my smitten kitten.” She left a chaste kiss on his nose and his tail swept behind him playfully. He loved it when she called him her kitten. He also loved it when they got unhealthy food because he knew it would drive his father absolutely mad if he knew.

They ate while they were comfortably snuggled up next to each other. They did their best to meet up at least once a week for a little date like this one, but their schedules have been all over the place with school projects.

“Was it your father?” She asks once the food is finished. She reaches over and pulls out two thermoses filled with hot cocoa and hands one to her partner.

“Yeah,” he admits. “I get he’s super busy with the company and junk, but I’m his son. Ever since my mom died, I’ve only seen a ghost of him. I don’t know my father anymore. The last time we spoke face to face must have been last month.” Chat cuddled closer to his lady to feel her warmth and presence.

“I’m sorry Chaton.” She once again started playing with his hair and the little spot by his ears that she knew he liked. “I love you as much as you love hot cocoa.” He smiled at that.

“How do you make it taste so… homey?” He took another long, wistful drink. “You must share the recipe with me Bugaboo.” He tilts his head up to look at her and they share a loving look.

“It’s a family recipe. Once we’re married, you can ask my mom for it.” Realizing what she had said, Ladybug ducked her head in embarrassment. Both of their faces were flushed. They always tip-toed around their identities and the future, but Chat knew his lady wanted to marry him. He loved her and she loved him. And that's all that mattered. 

“Does your family take in strays?” He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes playfully.

“No one knows I’m Ladybug. Not you or my mom or my dad or my best friend. How can I show off my handsome boyfriend when I don’t even know who he is?” She took hold of his hand and ran her thumb over his ring. A shiver ran down his spine. They were almost always adamant about avoiding touching each other’s miraculous. It was personal in a weird way. “My parents would take it in stride, I think. They would understand why I didn’t tell them.”

“Just as I understand,” he mumbled quietly.

“Maybe I don’t understand anymore. I want to be there for you, Chaton. Always. I feel like we’re sneaking around. I get that I’m the one who put the rule in place but I don’t want to do this anymore. I want to show my parents what an amazing guy you are and bake cookies with you and walk home with you after school. What if we go to the same school? I-”

“If we reveal ourselves, right now,” Chat held her gaze steadily and looked serious for once, “will your mom pawssibly make me hot cocoa every day?” She laughed at him and shook her head fondly.

“Tikki?” She spoke to her kwami.

“Plagg?” Chat emulated.

“Spots off.”

“Claws in.”

For five heartbeats they both remained unlooking. This was it. They were going to reveal themselves. Adrien looked first.

“Marinette?” He was a bit surprised when he saw that freckled face up close but soon was over the moon with join. “Marinette!” He stood up and pulled her up with him.

“Adrien? No way!” They embraced each other tightly. They couldn’t believe their luck! For some reason, the kiss that followed was the most intimate one they’ve shared. 

After one look at Adrien’s pleading face from right above her daughter’s, Sabine caved in and made him her secret hot cocoa. She didn’t question how he knew it tasted different than the one served in the bakery, because in a way she already knew. She didn’t even flinch at how easily they kissed and fit into each other because she had seen the same loving looks on Ladybug and Chat Noir. Sabine walked over to her husband who took her in an enthusiastic hug and kissed her passionately. She was happy for her daughter and Adrien. And when they were ready, they could tell her how they started dating. But Sabine already knew, so she didn’t ask for details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd y'all think? Once again it's my first time writing this ship, so this was me feeling it out. See you all tomorrow! :)


	3. Fireplace - DJWIFI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and a little fluffy? Never wrote them before and it's been a while since I've seen the show, so I wasn't entirely sure on their dynamic. See you all tomorrow :)

Mr. and Mrs. Lahiffe decided it was time for a mini getaway on the weekend. When they tried to get their son, Nino, to join them, he hesitantly refused.

“Mom, Pops, I’d rather just stay home. I have like, a ton of homework to do,” Nino tried to explain. He had to stay in the city, but he couldn’t tell them the real reason. Hawk Moth had been so relentless lately that he and Alya (and Queen Bee) had their miraculous full time. It seemed that he was determined to finish this once and for all in the remaining month of the year.

“Are you sure, sweetie?” His mom looked at him with concern.

“Totally.” And that settled that.

Once his parents left early in the morning on Saturday, Nino invited his girlfriend over.

“I think it’s going to snow today,” Alya commented as she walked through the door.

“Good thing I have a bunch of munchies, hot cocoa, blankets, and the place all to ourselves.” He kissed his girlfriend upon entry and they walked over to the kitchen. Since her mom was an amazing chef, the fox miraculous holder started making breakfast.

“Ooo, will you turn on the fireplace? Please?” Trixx asked the boy. Wayzz, who was drinking a small cup of tea, rolled his eyes at the fellow kwami.

“Once it starts snowing. For now, you can borrow in the blankets.” Trixx let out an excited yelp and dove into the blankets.

“He loves doing that lately. Sometimes I worry that I may accidentally lay on him.” The two humans laugh then eat breakfast in peace.

“Movie marathon or video games?” Nino asks as they make their way to the living room.

“Definitely movie marathon. I need something to relax to.”

They decided on Christmas movies since the holiday was rapidly approaching. They lay cuddling on the couch, completely soaking in each other’s company. Nino didn’t really believe in true love or love at first sight, but Alya made him rethink that sometimes. She was incredibly smart, quick-witted, strong-willed, and had a beautiful heart. Nino felt like he always had to be the funny and cool friend. He would act like nothing bothered him and kept the group’s moods up when everyone was down in the dumps. But, when it was just the two of them, Nino could be vulnerable.

The first time he cried in front of Alya, it was over something stupid. He managed to get a gig at a gala that M. Agreste was holding. Adrien called him and told him the good news and Nino cried. He was so stoked that Adrien’s dad of all people would actually agree to let him DJ at such an event. The other times he cried were more sincere. And he wasn’t ashamed. Alya never made him feel any less of a man and he knew that, even though she was his girlfriend, she was also his best friend.

“Look! It’s snowing!” Trixx phased through the window and flew around in a circle. He was a weird kwami, but they both loved him the same.

As promised, Nino turned on the fireplace. Trixx stayed as close as he dared to the fire, but Wayzz was comfortable sitting on the couch.

“Hey, Nino?” Alya spoke up.

“Hmm?

“I love you.” He looked up from his position on her lap. 

“I love you too.” He reaches up and kisses her firmly on the lips. 

They were laying down now, legs entangled, and holding each other. Nino enjoyed being the little spoon because he liked the way Alya’s toned arms made him feel safe. A small cracking and popping came from the pit and for some reason, he felt compelled to reach out and try to catch one of the embers. Maybe it would warm his hands.

“Should we get married before or after your debut of being the best journalist ever?” Nino mused aloud.

“I don’t really care when. I’m going to love you the same, whether I have a ring on my finger or not. Although, I think when I’m at the top of my game would be pretty cool.”

They spent the rest of the evening chatting about their future together. There was no what if’s, no but’s. They loved each other fully and would be together until the end. As the last embers died down, Wayzz and Trixx flew over to their sleeping chosens and joined in the cuddling fest. When asked, it was because the kwamis were cold. Not because of how pure and cute the humans were together. Totally not.


	4. Ornaments - The Dupain-Chengs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I posted this at a reasonable time and not near midnight? Haha. This is some small family fluff. Hope you enjoy, see you all tomorrow! :)

Sabine loved to make arts and crafts. She figured that’s where Marinette’s love for fashion developed. Back in her day, Sabine was a prodigy in workshop class. When Tom shared his dream of opening a bakery in their senior year, Sabine fell in love with the idea. With the baked goods, she could still craft and create.

“Hey, Tom?” She called out for her husband.

“Hmm?” He emerged through the kitchen wearing a bright red apron that Marinette had made him.

“I was thinking that this year, we could make the ornaments on the tree. We’ll get white ones and paint them, get a couple of picture frames, and some random stuff. What are your thoughts?”

“I think that would be wonderful. We should do it tomorrow!” He gave his wife a big kiss and started looking through his phone for pictures to print out.

\- 

Their dining room table had a thick cloth on it to prevent any paint going on it. Spread out on top of it were construction papers, scissors, paint, ornaments, and freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

Marinette was trying to teach her father how to cut the paper into a snowflake and was patient with his confusion. Tikki was painting an ornament black and hot glued two black triangles that were made out of construction paper to it. “It’s Plagg!” She declared happily. Marinette, who has only seen him a handful of times, laughs.

“That is definitely going on the tree. Once Christmas is over, I’ll give it to Chat for you.”

They share a smile before going back to work. Sabine is cutting out a photo of Tom and herself. Baby Marinette was in her arms, smiling at the camera. It was their first family picture and it made her heart melt thinking about how far they’ve came. Her daughter was only 15 years and she was saving Paris on a daily basis, designed an album cover for pop star Jagged Stone, and was in a music video of some sort. The bakery was a hot spot that brought in a ton of business, and neither she nor Tom were slowing down. They tried for a new recipe every year at least.

Once she places the mini photo in the small frame, she paints it in a beautiful emerald green color. She adds the date in a sharpie and adds it to the pile.

“Hey Tikki, can you help me make a paper chain?” Sabine asked the kwami.

“Sure thing, Sabine!” They started cutting pieces of paper and putting them together.

“You did it, Dad!” Marinette exclaimed. She held up the snowflake that was a bit rough around the edges, but snowflakes were supposed to be unique anyways.

“Yes!” They share an enthusiastic high five before Tom happily cuts out another one. Marinette is making an ornament to look like her own kwami. After that, she does a bee, fox, and turtle themed one.

“I’ve got to send them this,” she laughs as she lines them up. Tikki is smiling proudly above hers, but it obviously doesn’t show on the camera. Once the picture is captured, Marinette draws in her little friend and sends the picture in the group chat.

The Dupain-Chengs continued to make their own creations for the tree they haven’t gotten yet. There were snowmen popsicle sticks, acorns covered in paint and glitter, the paper chain and snowflakes, painted ornaments, pictures, and mini Christmas trees and reindeers that are made out of material. The platter of cookies was mostly empty now as well as the cups of hot cocoa. 

“I love you guys.” Marinette pulls her family into a group hug, her kwami friend resting on top of her head.

“We love you too,” Sabine spoke on their behalf.

When the tree finally went up in the bakery, everyone loved the decorations and even took pictures with it while holding their goodies. #dupainchengtree went viral on Instagram and business was booming more than usual.


	5. Red Noses - Lukanette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this cute little thing. It was a bit fun writing Luka, sorry if he is a bit ooc. It's never snowed where I live, so I've only been in the snow for brief hours when I would go and visit snowy places. Hope this is somewhat like real life. I'm rambling, sorry. See y'all tomorrow :)

Luka was fond of winter. It was the time of sweets and no school and gloomy weather and enjoying time with the people he loved most. Schoolwork was dwindling down and soon, it would be another year finished. He played his guitar with the tune he had made for his sister. He loved his sister with his whole heart - even if Juleka was still unsure of herself. He knew she just needed a little guidance and help, and Luka was the best big brother for the job.

“Sup, bro,” she greeted as she walked in through the door.

“Hey, little sis.” Luka finished the melody and set his guitar down. “What’s good?”

“Who even says ‘what’s good’ anymore?” She scrunched her nose and stuck her tongue out in a teasing fashion. “I want to go to the park with my friends, but Mom said she wants you to come with me. Adult supervision or something.”

“I hardly count as an adult.” His laugh filled the room. Before he was about to agree, Juleka pressed on.

“Marinette is going to be there. Not Adrien though, what a shame.” Siblings knew the right buttons to push, and Juleka knew Marinette was Luka’s soft spot. Knowing this, he rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her.

“I was going to say yes, punk. But now, I suppose I will think about my appearance.” When Juleka first started dating Rose, Luka was careful about looking like a presentable older brother. As time went on, he found that Rose loved and cared for his sister, so he stopped trying to look cool when she or Mylene would come over. They’ve seen him shirtless or in his pants before. Marinette was something else, though. He had to look for an outfit besides the sweats and sweatshirt he was going to wear.

“I’m rooting for ya!” She gave a mock salute before retreating to her side of the room to get ready.

-

The park had a good amount of snow. So much so that Alya and Nino had already made a makeshift fort. Luka knew of them from Marinette and Juleka, but never explicitly spoke to either one. He settled for waving and that seemed like enough since two other people came looking lightly dressed for the weather.

“Alix, Kim, this is my brother Luka. Luka, Alix, Kim.” Juleka motioned.

“How’s it going?” I shook both their hands.

“More competition? This is going to be so much fun!” Kim cheered.

“Ignore him. So you’re Luka, huh?” She looked him up and down before a smirk settled on her face. “I’ll be watching you.” Alix then walked away.

“Rose! Hey, Mylene. Hey, Ivan!” Juleka went off to greet her friends. Little actions like this showed that she was starting to be more comfortable with herself.

“Kim, start with the other forts while we wait for Mari. I bet she’s still sleeping,” Alya laughed. Kim quickly took to gathering snow and putting it into a pile. Alix was throwing some in his direction defending the actions with an “I’m not trying to hit you! You’re just in the way.”

“Sorry I’m late!” The baker’s daughter called out as she approached them. “I overslept.” Alya and the others laughed while Marinette went and greeted everyone. “Oh hey, Luka! I didn’t know you were going to be here.” She started to blush.

“Mom wanted me to make sure that Juleka was going to be safe. She may have also mentioned that you were gonna be here.” Luka gave her that soft smile that made her insides melt and blushed even harder.

“Let’s get this show on the road!” Rose called out. “Partner up everybody.” The couples went with their respective partners.

“It seems that it was a good idea that you came.” It was now Luka’s turn to blush. Marinette had her arms lightly wrapped around one of his.

It was a free for all. Snowballs were flying in all different directions. Surprisingly, Marinette had quick reflexes and dodged a lot of the projectiles that were heading towards her. Luka wasn’t so lucky. He was mostly wet and even through his gloves, he could start to feel the cold of the snow. It was a solid five minutes of hurling snow at each other before Nino spoke up.

“Dudes, we should like, do a tournament!” Everyone ceased fire to hear his idea. “Partners against partners until there’s a winner!”

“Heck yeah, I’m down!” Alix cheered.

“Yeah, what she said!”

“You are all going down!” Rose exclaimed. There was a bit of competitive banter going around until Nino was able to calm everyone down.

“First will be Rose and Juleka vs. Mylene and Ivan. Then Alya and I vs. Alix and Kim. The winners in the first match will go against Marinette and Luka. Then those winners against Alya and I. You all ready?” Everyone nodded and went back to restore some of the forts.

“What are the rules?” Ivan spoke up.

“Right.” Nino blushed. “Five hits with a snowball and you’re out. We’ll be judging closely.”

Juleka made the snowballs while Rose threw them. She had a surprisingly good right arm and took Ivan out easily. He was bulky and peaked his head out pretty often. Not long after that, Mylene went down.

“Dang, girl!” Alya complimented. “Next time we play dodgeball, you are totally gonna be on my team.”

“You think that was impressive?” Kim shouted to get the attention on him. “Watch us dominate you!”

This round went on longer. Alix was as agile as a bunny, Alya as sneaky as a fox, Nino as slow as a turtle, and Kim as random as a monkey. The first to go was Nino, but the members on the other team only needed two more hits before going down. Alya needed three. It was a clutch, but Alya came out victorious. 

“Babe, you were amazing!” Nino gushed and kissed his girlfriend. Alix threw a snowball at them and everyone laughed.

“Don’t think I’ll go easy on you just because you’re my sister,” Luka taunted.

“I wouldn’t have to go easy to beat you.” A series of oooooh’s followed that comment.

“Let’s show them what we’ve got,” Marinette whispered to Luka. Her face showed signs of determination and Luka mirrored it.

Marinette focused on Rose and the siblings focused on each other. So much snow was being thrown that it was hard to discern who was getting hit. Luka used this as an advantage to wedge himself in a corner that couldn’t be seen and tossed relentless snowball after snowball. They were victorious.

“It’s because you had Marinette on your team. She’s crazy awesome!” Rose laughed.

“Yeah. She really is.” Luka sent Marinette a longing gaze that she blushed under. 

“You’re amazing too, Luka. The way you were hiding and-”

“Come on lovebirds! I wanna see who’s gonna win!” Mylene cheered. 

“If we win, you’re treating us with treats from the bakery,” Alya taunted to her best friend.

“And if we win?” She had her hands on her hips.

“We’ll stop teasing you and Luka,” she thought aloud after a minute.

“Well, let’s get this show on the road!” Marinette skipped over to their fort. “I have no intention of losing. I want to wipe that smug grin off her face.”

Luka nodded and started to form the snowballs. Marinette knew her friends’ style, and that gave her the upper hand. When Alya dodged, she would often land forward on all fours and scurry behind the ice wall. Nino would throw up a shield of ice to protect himself and his girlfriend. They didn’t know Marinette’s style though.

A snowball was heading towards Luka who was too busy making ammunition, he didn’t see it. She grabbed him by his leg and pulled him down. It barely went over his head. Mari then grabbed a handful of snowballs and dodged out of the hiding place. She threw three balls in quick succession and all three of them made their mark on Nino before he could even react. Taking advantage of the confusion, Luka threw one at Alya and another at Nino. The latter was out.

“Why am I always the first one out,” he huffed. Although, it was clear he was impressed with his friends. Alya was not going to give up, though.

Marinette was hit in the face and then in the chest. Luka rushed to her side and got hit twice as well. Marinette sent a couple of balls in the enemy’s direction and was satisfied when she heard a thump.

“Woah, she wasn’t even looking!” Kim admired. The two were back behind the fort, breathing heavily. Luka got out finally and now it was the two girls. Each needed one more hit. Whichever ball made contact first would dictate the winner.

Marinette scanned her surroundings, scrunching her nose as she looked for something that may help her get the upper hand. She looked down at her scarf, then her beanie, and then the stick that lay not that far behind her. She knew Alya was waiting for her to peak out. Once Mariette showed herself, Alya would throw an onslaught of balls to declare her victory. Even the spectators were getting edgy. Marinette knew foxes were good at burrowing, but Alya had major patience.

Mari grabbed the stick that balanced the beanie and scarf and braced herself. The fort was small enough for them to crouch behind but easy enough to jump over. She delve the stick into the ground and the beanie popped up. Immidetaly, Marinette dashed forward and used the fort to jump up. Alya was too preoccupied with the decoy that she didn’t notice the assault from overhead. Ladybug owned the sky. She knew exactly how hard to throw things in the air and add spin if she needed to. The sky was her friend. That’s why it was no surprise when the ball met its target.

“Woah!”

“Did you see that!”

“You go Marinette!”

The baker’s daughter landed roughly in a nearby patch of snow. Thankfully it wasn’t frozen yet, so her landing wasn’t as hard as it could’ve been.

“Marinette!” Luka carefully ran over. He took his own scarf off and wrapped it around the girl as he helped her up. “Are you ok?” His eyes were so full of concern and worry that Marinette felt her heart swell.

“Y-Yeah,” she managed. She so hope Tikki saw the whole thing from her window because that was awesome!

“Good.” The worry seemed to mostly evaporate. “That was so amazing! You are so special, Mari. I was captivated by you. I think I know how to finish your melody after seeing that.” 

They stood only a few inches apart. Luka’s arms were still around the petite girl’s waist. Their noses were bright red from the stark cold, but their cheeks were red for entirely different reasons. Hesitantly, Marinette took the boy’s face in her cold, gloved hands and kissed him. She kissed Chat before, but that couldn’t compare to this. Her body started to warm up and she felt light on her feet. She was thankful the boy was able to keep her standing.

“Finally!” Rose cried out. Everyone started whooping and hollering and the two teens split apart. 

“Your nose is still red. Should I do it again?” Luka raised a teasing eyebrow at her.

“C’mon everyone. I’ll get us some warm treats,” the champion proclaimed. No one complained and all started walking to the bakery. “Maybe you should,” she answered once her friends were a little bit ahead. Luka obliged and kissed her with such passion, her hearts did jumping jacks.

“Hey, Rudolph!” Alya called. “You and Prancer coming?” The fashion designer stuck her tongue out and grabbed hold of the musician’s outstretched arm. She was super pale, so it was easy for her nose to get red with the cold. However, if that meant more kisses from Luka, she wasn’t going to complain.


	6. Scarves - QueenBug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I posted this half an hour late. Please, forgive me. Anyways, here's some Queen Bee x Ladybug. It's kind of rushed, I'm sorry. I think I've realized I do a lot of one-shots because I have commitment issues lmao. Anyways, see you all later :)

Ladybug finished her patrol and circled back to the Effiel Tower. 10 minutes later, her bee-themed partner landed beside her.

“Another minute out there and I would’ve frozen to death,” Queen Bee complained.

“It’s not that cold.” Ladybug checked her yo-yo. “It’s only 5 degrees out,” she tried to reason. But, she had to admit that she was shaking as well because of the cold.

“I wish I could have something warm for patrols. My ears get cold.” Her pout made Ladybug smile. 

“I thought that my pure heart melted you to the core,” she cooed.

Queen Bee blushed. “Well, emotionally it does. Physically, you are still cold.” She crossed her arms.

“How about I change that then?” Using her confidence that came with the mask, Marinette walked over to Queen Bee and sat right next to her so their thighs were touching. She wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smiled when the blonde became a bright red. “Is that better, my queen?” Marinette teased.

“Yes, actually.” Chloe snuggled closer to her crush and relaxed her shoulders. She felt safe in the smaller girl’s arms and wished she could stay like this forever. “I don’t want to leave,” she admitted out loud.

“Are you going to miss me?” Gods, Marinette needed some time away from that flirting cat. He was really starting to rub off on her. She wouldn’t be surprised if she accidentally spoke a pun.

“Yeah. You’ve grown on me, Spots. I look forward to our time together, however short. I can forget my troubles when I’m with you. Even if it’s momentarily.” Marinette looked down at Queen Bee. She was always loud and sassy, not allowing anyone to get a glimpse at who was under the mask. Yet, Ladybug had gained her trust and was able to see the softer side of the queen.

“I look forward to our time together, too.” Ladybug squeezed her shoulder. “I have school tomorrow, so I’ve got to get going. Although, I will see you Friday as always,” she promised. They both stood up and shared a hug that may have lingered a little too long.

“Until then, my lady.” Queen Bee gave a dramatic bow before leaping off the tower. Ladybug waited a couple of minutes before heading out.

“What are you doing Marinette?” Tikki asked her chosen.

“A little side project I want to be done for Friday.” She wrote down her ideas quickly and jumped on her bed. “I’ll start the designs tomorrow and start right after school. Goodnight Tikki.”

“Goodnight Marinette.” The lights were turned off and both the human and kwami fell asleep.

-

Chloe glanced at the clock again. It had only been ten minutes since she last looked. Unable to keep her calm, she called for her transformation and leaped off the roof of the hotel. School had been such a drag and she couldn’t get Ladybug off her mind. Chloe had convinced herself that the superheroine was not interested in her and was finally going to make a move on Marinette, but Monday night made her change her mind. Maybe there was a chance after all. Maybe.

She took her time looking over her part of the city. By now, she knew most of the major streets and back alleys but still tried to add more streets to her memory. Queen Bee stopped two different muggings, rounded her territory again and still managed to beat Ladybug to the Effiel Tower. Maybe Chloe was too eager. Maybe Monday had meant nothing.

Once 15 minutes had passed, Chloe started to give up hope. They didn’t always hang out after patrol, so it wasn’t that big of a deal. She could just go home and paint her nails while watching Netflix.

“Hey, Bee!” Greeted a cheery voice. It was kind of embarrassing how fast the said girl’s head looked up.

“Ladybug!” They walked over to each other and hugged. That’s when Chloe noticed the boxes. “Uh, what’s that?”

“A present.” They both sat down and Ladybug put the boxes in between them. 

“Did I forget something important? I didn’t get you anything.” Chloe started to panic and mentally started to make a list of possible gifts for the girl before her.

“No,” Ladybug laughed at the blonde’s expression. “It’s just a little something.” She offered the red box to her partner.

Queen Bee opened the top and her mouth dropped at what was inside. There was a red, knitted beanie with a black pom and a ladybug scarf to go with it. “No way. Did you make these?” Chloe immediately put them on and sighed with how quickly she was starting to warm up.

“Yup. I made myself a set to complement yours.” Ladybug pulled out a yellow knitted beanie with a black pom and a yellow scarf with black stripes.

“T-To complement?” Bee stuttered.

“Yeah. I mean, we go together, right?” Marinette hesitated. Maybe she had misread the situation completely.

“Yeah, we do.” Queen Bee leaned over and put a tentative hand on Ladybug’s cheek. “So, are we together?” As an answer, Marinette closed the space and pressed her lips against her partners. A rush of warmth spread through both of their bodies and when they pulled back, both people had flushed faces.

“Guess you can’t complain about the cold anymore,” Ladybug chided.

“If I do, would you be more inclined to kiss me again?” Chloe smiled.

“Maybe. Or maybe I’ll leave you to freeze while I go home and hide underneath my blankets.” Marinette wiggled her eyebrows at her girlfriend as she stood up and got ready to swing away.

“You wouldn’t dare!” As the words left Queen Bee’s mouth, Ladybug leaped off with a wink. The two chased each other around until it started raining.

\- 

Marinette woke up early for once and decided she wanted to wear her new creation to school. She wore a black hoodie in which Tikki hid inside. She made it to school and found that only Chloe and Sabrina were in the classroom. Chloe had on a familiar beanie and scarf.

“Good morning Chloe, Sabrina.” They both waved. “Hey Chloe, I was wondering where you got that scarf from?”

“My girlfriend.” She seemed to light up at the mention of her.

“Since when did you have a girlfriend?”

“Since last night.” Chloe scrunched her eyebrows and faced Marinette to ask her why she would care when she noticed the bright yellow scarf and beanie. “Somewhere, someone is laughing at us right now.”

Sabrina was confused as to why both Marinette and Chloe became stuttering messes when talking to each other and chose to ignore it. After all, she knew the two were eventually going to get together. She has $20 betting on it.


	7. Christmas Tree - LadyNoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't how I planned this chapter. Truthfully, I had trouble picking a ship for this one. So I did a bit of LAdyNoir with just all the characters having fun.  
> I need help picking a ship for "Stockings" for Monday. Thoughts?  
> Sorry if it seems rushed, you know me. Busy college boy who is determined to get through these prompts one day at a time. See y'all tomorrow :)

Ladybug loved Christmas. It was the time of year when families got together, shared food, and gave each other presents. When one thought of the holiday, the iconic evergreen tree came into mind. So, Ladybug told Chat Noir her idea.

“What if we got the biggest tree we could find and put it in Saint-Cloud Park? That way everyone can come together and decorate it! Things have been so gloomy lately because of Hawk Moth, I want to do something to bring holiday cheer.” She looked up at her boyfriend with pleading eyes.

“My lady, how do you expect to get this gigantic tree?” He liked the idea, but there were logistics to think about.

“I may have access to a miraculous that can teleport. We’ll cut it down and bring it back here. We can have lights and arts and crafts and people can bring their own ornaments!” She gushed. “Think about how much they are going to love this!”

Chat pressed a kiss to her mouth. “It sounds like a purrfect idea. I’ll have Chloe talk to her father, okay? And we’ll have everyone who wants to be there hang their own ornaments and take pictures with us.”

“I’ll bring the Santa hats!” Marinette cheered.

“I love you, Bugaboo. But, can we go back to our date now? We totally missed the last five minutes of the movie,” he chided. She blushed and then nodded, squeaking out an apology.

-

A 50-foot Evergreen tree stood in the middle of Saint-Cloud park. There were firefighter trucks using their extended ladders to help children and teens put ornaments as high as they wished. Queen Bee, Carapace, and Rena Rogue were also assisting the smaller children with putting their creations on the trees.

“Say cheese!” Chat Noir had his arm around Ladybug, a small child in between them. “Thank you so much!” The mother had taken the child’s hand and walked away.

“See? People are loving this!” Ladybug looked up at her partner. “It feels like so little, but I’m glad everyone is having fun.”

“You always know how to make people happy, my lady. That’s one of the things I love about you.” He kissed the back of her hand and winked at her, not at all missing the way she blushed.

“Excuse me, can we get a picture?” And so the day continued.

There were many vendors at the event. The Dupain-Cheng’s had set up a booth with their baked goods and hot chocolates. Andre was nearby with his ice cream cart. There were many activities to do so the people wouldn’t get bored. It gave them an excuse to get out of the house and enjoy some human company.

As the sun was starting to set, the tree was mostly covered in an arrangement of things. One of the teenagers had written down a wish and placed it on the tree and soon enough, everyone had done the same. It was this coming together that made Ladybug’s heart swell. This proves that Hawk Moth will never win. Because of the people of Paris who love and care for each other.

“When Chat pitched me the idea, I was a bit unsure. But I see what your vision was, Ladybug. This feels… domestic. Homey,” Queen Bee tried to find the words but couldn’t quite seem to place them. “You get what I mean.” 

“Girl, I have taken so many pictures. I think I’ll ask people to send in the pictures they took with us today and make it into a collage on the LadyBlog,” Rena Rogue said with a grin as she walked towards the heroes.

“With all the pictures being taken of us, did we take one together?” Carapace asked.

“I don’t think so,” Chat frowned.

“I’ll take it for you guys,” Luka offered when he overheard the dilemma.

“Thanks, Luka!” Ladybug gathered around her team. She was in the middle with Chat on her right and next to Queen Bee. Carapace and Rena were on her left. “Can you send that picture to the LadyBlog right now? Alya will know how to contact us.” Luka nodded.

“Ladybug!” The heroine turned around. Mayor Bourgeois was walking towards her. “Now that the sun has gone down, I would like for you to put the star on the tree.” A wagon was pulled and it showed a bright yellow star topper.

“M-Me?” Marinette stammered. “Are you sure you wouldn’t want to put it on?”

“Nonsense, Ladybug! You are the one who planned this out after all.” Marinette was still a bit apprehensive. This seemed like an important deal and she didn’t feel like all the credit should go to her. Sensing this, Rena started a chant.

“Ladybug! Ladybug! Ladybug!” With the help of Carapace and Bee, other people seemed to catch onto the situation. The cheering grew louder and louder.

“It seems the people have decided, my lady. Don’t leave them waiting.” Chat winked at her and gently pushed her towards the wagon. Carefully, she picked up the star and realized it was a little heavy.

“Need some assistance?” The firefighter who helped her so long ago to spy on Adrien asked.

“Yes, please.” Truthfully, she could’ve used Chat’s baton, but it was the thought that counted. 

She was at the highest point of the latter where she carefully cradled the tree topper. Everyone watched as she put it on top. Once the star took its rightful place, cheers abrupted from the people below her. Ladybug had been in Paris’ skies before. She’s seen groups gathered below her before. But nothing compared to this moment. She knew that if anything were to ever happen, these people would have her back. Just as they trusted her, she trusted them.


	8. Mistletoe - Kagaminette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I think this is the earliest I've posted a chapter lmao. I have any story with one shots and ships if you want to check it out.  
> I promise Adrien will be showing up in later chapters. I had a lot of gay in me, sorry. See y'all tomorrow :)

Kagami and Marinette had frequented this cafe for the past few months. Every Wednesday, they would meet up and come to the cafe to catch up with each other or just chat away aimlessly. It was Kagami’s favorite two hours of the week. This was their little space, with no one to bother them. No mom nagging her and expecting perfection. No classmates to murmur harsh whispers under their breaths around her. Just Marinette and her lovely personality.

“The usual?” Sam the cashier asked the two teenagers.

“The usual,” Marinette agreed. This was her week to pay. Next week was Kagami’s. They decided they would alternate weeks since they were both stubborn about not wanting the other to pay.

“Have you made your move yet?” Sam asked Marinette who hung back to wait for their orders.

“No!” She hushed him. “I still haven’t figured out how to do it. Maybe I should just give up,” she sighed dejectedly.

“Oh, Marinette. Don’t worry, I got you.” He handed her the drinks with a wink and walked away. Marinette was a little concerned but didn’t question the cashier.

“How’s your latest project coming along?” Kagami asked her friend.

“Oh, it’s been a pain but…” Marinette jumped into detail about the complicated stitches she was attempting to put into a shirt she was making. Kagami paid attention to the way her voice was full of confidence, her eyes bright and wide, her shoulders squared with determination. She knew exactly what to ask to get the girl talking. Marinette just looked so peaceful and animated when speaking about things she was passionate about. 

“You think you’ll have it done by the holidays?” 

“Oh, yeah. It’s a challenge for sure, but I think I’ll have it mastered by then.” The conversation lulled and switched to school topics until Sam came over with a step latter.

“Excuse me, ladies. I’m just going to hang up some Christmas decorations. Don’t mind me.” He winked at the bluenette.

“Speaking of Christmas decorations, I’ve seen the bakery. It looks lovely. Did you and your mother decorate?”

“Yeah. Dad tried to help, but got tangled in the lights.” Kagami laughed at the image of Tom Dupain-Cheng laying on the floor entangled in a string of lights. “Mom put mistletoe on the kitchen doorframe so she has an excuse to kiss my father every time they are there together.” Marinette rolled her eyes but had a huge smile plastered on her face.

“I wonder what it would be like to be kissed under the mistletoe,” Kagami tried to hint without being too obvious.

“Ask and you shall receive!” Sam stepped down and pointed at the light that was hanging over them. There were quite a few of the plants hanging from it.

“Sam!” Marinette chuckled and her face flushed. So that’s what he was winking about, she thought.

“Well, it is tradition, isn’t it? I would hate to let him down,” Kagami sounded coy, but Marinette knew she was teasing.

“I suppose your right. For tradition’s sake.”

Marinette reached over and gingerly took Kagami’s face in her hands. The kiss sent shivers down her spine and she sighed in delight.

Every time after that, Kagami often found herself kissing the baker’s daughter because of the mistletoe that was strategically placed around the house they hung around often. Not that she minded, of course. She thanked the small plant for giving her the courage to confess her feelings and finally ask Marinette out.


	9. Stockings - Adrien & Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Chloe are best friends. If you know me, you know I hate how they did Chloe dirty, so she's nice and redeemed. I did this when I was supposed to be in class haha. Finals got me tripping so I've turned to writing. Anyways, see you all tomorrow :)

Adrien and Chloe were best friends growing up. They always spent the holidays at the Agreste mansion - Christmas and New Year’s. Even when her mom left, Gabriel still invited Chloe and her father. It was their tradition. However, when Adrien’s mom disappeared, the invite didn’t come.

“It’s their first Christmas without her, Chloe. They probably want to mourn in peace,” M. Bourgeois tried to reason to Chloe after she found out from Adrien that Gabriel didn’t feel up for guests.

“That’s exactly why, Daddy! They were there for us, so why shouldn’t we be there for him?” Chloe gave her puppy dog eyes to her father.

“I don’t think I can do much. You and Adrien are going to have to convince him.” He gave his daughter a sympathetic smile before walking away.

“Fine,” she huffed. She pulled out her phone and texted her Adrinkins. He said she could come by around 17:00. That gave her plenty of time to scheme.

-

“Who is it?” The metallic eye asked.

“Oh please. As if you didn’t know that I, Chloe Bourgeois, was coming.” She crossed her arms and stared at the camera.

“Of course. I was only jesting,” came Nathalie’s reply. Chloe rolled her eyes and walked through the gates.

“Chloe!” Adrien wrapped her in a hug. They were on winter break so they didn’t see much of each other lately. “I don’t know how you’re going to convince my father.” His expression grew solemn.

“You know I can be persuasive, Adrien. I’ve got the big guns.” She patted her bag, but the model only looked confused.

“M. Agreste is ready for you,” Nathalie announced.

“Ah, Mlle. Bourgeois. It has been a while since I’ve seen you around.” He tilted his head towards a chair across from his desk and she took it.

“It has been. That is exactly why you should have us over for dinner Christmas night. Adrien needs his best friend there, of course, and my daddy still has you beaten in darts. Don’t you want a rematch?” She tried to pull her puppy dog eyes on the man in front of her but to no avail.

“I see what you are trying to do Chloe. This year it seems fitting to spend it alone.” He didn’t mention the negative emotions that were bound to happen. He had to be ready to create a powerful akuma.

“When Mother left Daddy, you were there for us. I know it’s not in my place, M. Agreste, but don’t push us away. We have always been close.” Gabriel looked a bit surprised to see Chloe actually trying to reason with him. It was tempting to give in, but he had his mission!

“I will have your presents delivered on the day of.” The way he said it made it clear the conversation was over. But, Chloe was not done.

“Don’t you want to make new stockings?” She opened the bag and pulled out a pink and blue stocking. “We made these when we were five. You and Emilie helped Adrien and I decorate it. Since we’re teenagers now, why don’t we all make new stockings?” She laid Adrien’s old one out on the table. There was glitter all over the blue fabric and there were small holes riddling it. His name was in messy writing on the white bit. Chloe’s wasn’t any better.

“Adrien had gotten glue in your hair so you put glitter in his,” Gabriel recalled, a faraway look in his eyes.

“Mother had to put olive oil in my hair. It was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” She was smiling at the memory, even if it was faint and she mostly remembered through her father retelling her.

“After that, I kept finding glitter all over the place. It was a nightmare to clean up.” For once in six months, Chloe saw the man smile. “I suppose we’ll have to be more careful this time.”

“Yes!” Chloe had to hold herself back from throwing herself onto her uncle figure. “I’ll bring new stockings and supplies. Would you like to make one with us this year M. Agreste?” She had the supplies ready, so she only needed to buy the actual stockings.

“We’re family, Chloe. It’s Gabriel. And I suppose it would only seem appropriate to participate with the two of you to make sure the glitter fiasco doesn’t get too out of hand.” He walked around the table and put a ginger hand on the mayor’s daughter’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Gabriel. 16:00, right?” She asked as she stood up. 

“Yes.” She nodded and headed to the door. “And thank you. For not giving up on us.”

“Well, duh. It’s like you said: we’re family.” She sent him a genuine smile before walking out of his office.

“How’d it go?” Adrien was practically bouncing in place, anxious to know what the outcome was.

“What color do you want your new stocking?” She smirked. They once again shared an embrace and chatted about trivial matters. They ended up talking for about an hour in his room, the conversation ranging from model shoots to Ladybug.

-

Gabriel and Andre were talking about politics and grown-up stuff while the two teens finished their work.

“It looks pawesome, Chloe,” Adrien complimented her stocking. It was yellow with black stripes, glitter, and a small bee was in the middle. Her name was in cursive red.

“Yours is pretty unbeelievable, Adrien.” His was black with green polka dots, glitter, and a cat in the middle. His name was in cursive green.

They hung theirs up next to each other and took a picture beside it. Truthfully, Adrien couldn’t remember the last time he did something this fun with her. Gabriel came over with his purple stocking and hung it on the right of his. For reasons unknown to them, it had a butterfly in the middle. Andre had a blue stocking with a crown in the middle. They took a group picture and moved to the kitchen for dinner. Gabriel was glad he ended up letting Mlle. Bourgeois sway him.


	10. Home - Adrienette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops sorry, I didn't post this yesterday. This is some short fluff, hope you enjoy. Next chapter should be up within two hours? ;p

“He will be away for business starting tomorrow,” Nathalie informed Adrien.

“For how long?” He looked down at his lap.

“Until the holidays are over.” There was a pang in Adrien’s chest. How could his own father leave him here alone? During the holidays as well?

“Can I be with Marinette then? I know her family won’t mind. They can arrange something for me, please. I’ll even go with you to talk to them,” he pleaded with the woman. The last thing he wanted was to be alone in this mansion.

“Very well. Let me speak with him and we’ll be on our way.” 

Marinette and Adrien have been dating for almost a year now. Adrien felt like he could be stranded in the middle of a desert and not care as long as she was there. She was his anchor, his home. He felt safe with her and felt like he could be himself - Adrien and Chat Noir. Maybe it was ignorant to think this, but he dares to say that they are in love. She even went face to face with his father to keep their relationship together.

“Hello, Sabine. Tom.” Adrien walked into the bakery and waved at his pseudo parents. Tom encased him in a hug. “My father is going to be away for the holidays, two weeks, and I was wondering if you would allow me to stay? If not, that is okay! I don’t want to intrude.” He made sure that they had a chance to say no if they wanted.

“Why of course, my boy!” Tom shouted in glee. “I can finally get around to teaching you how to bake!”

“We would love to have you here, Adrien.” Sabine tucked a stray hair out of his face. “Would this be okay with M. Agreste?” She asked Nathalie.

“As long as Adrien is cared for, then it is okay by him. It seems like he will be.” A small smile formed on her face. “I’ll have him dropped off Saturday morning at 8 a.m. Thank you.” They shared small talk on the details and then they left.

“Should I tell Marinette, or do you want to?” They heard a beeping sound and Tom ran over, shouting about his dough. “I guess I will,” Sabine chuckled.

“Morning, Maman,” Marinette smiled.

“Morning, Marinette.” She sat down and looked at her daughter. “I have some good news. Adrien will be staying with us for the holidays.”

“Really?” She fell as she tried to get out of bed but seemed unbothered. “That’s awesome! Wait, why?”

“His father will not be home as far as I can tell.”

“He WHAT? Oh how much I hate him! Is it bad I hate my boyfriend’s father? Sometimes I wish he was Papillion so I could take him down.” Marinette was fuming. Tikki landed on her shoulder and tried to calm her down.

“It’s okay. I dislike M. Agreste as well. Adrien will arrive on Saturday. We’re going to make sure he has the best time and knows he has a home here,” Sabine declared. The two women continued to talk until her daughter’s stomach started to rumble. “I suppose it’s time for breakfast.” They both laughed and headed downstairs.  
-

Adrien had been staying in the guest room for a week now. With such little time, he felt as if he was already integrated into the family. They ate breakfast and dinner together (lunch on the weekends if the bakery was slow), had a movie night on Friday, took Plagg in with open arms, and taught him how to bake croissants! During the week, he and Marinette would go on patrol or hang out with their friends. He had so much freedom here because they actually trusted him.

“Mari?” He had his head rested on her lap. They were watching his favorite anime. He didn’t need the subtitles because he taught himself Japanese just for this reason.

“Yes?” She paused the T.V. and looked down on him. She was petting his hair (and he may or may not have purred).

“I love you. I love your family. I am so taking your last name.”

“I love you too.” She bowed down and kissed him on the lips. 

“Eww, turn it back on! I want to see what happens next,” Plagg complained. The two miraculous holders laughed but resumed the show anyways.

With his kwami on his stomach and girlfriend under him at her parent’s house, Adrien knew that he wanted this with her forever. She was his home and he would treat her like the princess she was.


	11. Secret Santa - Adrigami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't entirely sure how to go about this, so sorry if it's a bit awkward. I have finals and I'm dying. Plz send food :(  
> Anyways, see y'all tomorrow (or Friday lmao) <3

Adrien’s fencing class was doing a secret Santa this year. It was the first time they were doing it but everyone seemed excited. 

“Remember, you can’t tell anyone who you got! And try not to be obvious about who you got.” The instructor then had everyone write their names down and put it in a fencing helmet. Adrien was third to go and was relieved when he pulled out Kagami’s name. It was someone he knew and could easily get a present for. Kagami was second last to go and almost broke her stoic face when she read the name. Adrien Agreste. 

“So Adrien,” Kagami started off slowly, “maybe we should go shopping together.” This would give her an excuse to see what he liked and to spend time with her.

“That sounds like a good idea!” He was thinking the same thing. “I’ll ask my father. I’ll text you later, okay?” They waved each other goodbye and parted ways.

-

“Hey, Kagami!” Adrien greeted as he opened the door for her.

“Hello, Adrien.” They were going to head to the plaza together, but Gorilla had to follow them both. Which, they didn’t mind. They were both high profile people.

“What do you want to look at first?” He asked. It was a bit chilly out and he wrapped the sweater tighter around him. Kagami wrapped herself around his arm as they made their way.

“I don’t know. Whatever stores look like they would be interesting.”

They first walked into a toy shop. There were toy trains, cars, and board games lining the walls. They played with some stuff, but ultimately nothing piqued their interest. Next was a clothes store. There was a lot of Gabriel and Gucci and a poster of Adrien hung on the wall. They exited quickly as to not draw attention to themselves. They spent a lot of time like that, just wandering around with no goals in mind.

“Want to ditch the bodyguard and eat some unhealthy food?” Adrien smirked at his friend.

“I’ll follow your lead.” They went into a store, hid in the clothing rack, and waited for Gorilla to pass by. When he was nearing the back, the two sprinted away to the food court. “I can’t believe we just did that!” Kagami actually laughed out loud and smiled at Adrien. His face was flushed and he was panting slightly.

“Ever had McDonald’s?” They ordered two burgers, fries, and hot chocolate.

“If my mother ever finds out about this, I may be grounded for life.” Even as she said this, the smile never left her face.

“My father, too. I don’t mind though. I’m having a lot of fun with you.” He blushed and they continued to eat with minimal conversation.

Once they had eaten, they continued their journey of the mall. There was one store that Kagami had recognized from Japan. Adrien grabbed her hand and led her inside. Their hands stayed together and Kagami intertwined them. Adrien blushed but didn’t say anything.

“Woah, this is from my favorite anime!” He held up a plush of a man wearing some sort of uniform. The label read Attack on Titan. They continued to look around for some time before walking out.

Next was a comic book store and Kagami found herself pulling them towards the Marvel section. She picked up a watch that had the Black Widow logo in the middle of it. She would definitely have to come back and get this. Black Widow was her favorite character because she knew how to fight, was well versed in multiple languages, and didn’t answer to men. It reminded her of her mom.

Eventually, the Gorilla found them and was very displeased with having to look for them. Adrien apologized and they walked back to the car.

“I had a lot of fun,” Adrine admitted on the way to Kagami’s house.

“I did as well. We should hang out more often.”

“Definitely.” His smile was blinding.

As he was saying his goodbyes to her, he hesitantly placed a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll see you at fencing practice.” Kagami could only nod. Once she was in her room, she allowed a huge smile to cover her face. She was blushing like crazy but didn’t mind. Adrien had kissed her cheek!

-

“Everyone can now open their presents!” The instructor called out. Everyone was excited to find out what they had gotten. Kagami carefully unwrapped hers and saw a box. Curiously, she opened it to find the watch she was looking at two weeks ago with Adrien. Happily, she put it on and looked at the said boy. He pulled out the plushie of Eren and was grinning ear to ear. What a coincidence that they pulled each other’s names.

“Thank you, Kagami.” The model had a blush on his face. The locker room was mostly deserted by now and it felt intimate. Just the two of them.

“You’re welcome. And thank you.”

They awkwardly stood staring at each other until Adrien bent down and pressed a kiss to Kagami’s lips. She kissed him back instantly.

The new fencing gear her mother had gotten her or the new saber her father gifted her or the stuffed dragon Marinette gave her or anything else she received for Christmas couldn’t top that kiss. And the ones that came after.


	12. Cookies - Tikki/Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short. I had to throw in a chapter about Tikki and Plagg because they are so cute. One final down, two more to go. Wish me luck. See you all tomorrow :)

“Hurry up kid! We’re gonna be late,” Plagg complained.

“I can’t hurry the oven, Plagg. Maybe if you didn’t get sidetracked, it would be done by now,” Adrien playfully scolded.

The god of destruction huffed and crossed his tiny arms. There were two minutes left on the timer and they were supposed to be at Marinette’s in five. Okay, maybe it was his fault for playing with the whisk, but it was shiny! And it rolled! He hoped that the cookie came out decent. He and Adrien spent the past hour baking it.

The cookie was big. It was about the size of a medium pizza. It took a lot of work. There was a lot of flour and eggs and a lot, like a whole bunch, of chocolate chips. Plagg insisted with doing most of the work, but Adrien ended up doing a lot as well (especially after Plagg got so frustrated with the measurements he almost cataclysmed them).

Ding! The two boys looked at the oven and Plagg flew in excited circles. “Come on, we gotta go!” He was zooming around his partner as Adrien pulled out the tray with oven mitts. He put it in a pizza box. “Transform, we are so late.” Adrien nodded and, as Chat Noir, he left the mansion.

“Hello, Adrien. Plagg,” Tom greeted. He gave Adrien a giant hug and waved at the kwami.

“Hi, Tom! Is Marinette in the kitchen?”

“Yep. Are you going to stay for dinner tonight?” Tom wiped his hands on his apron.

“Actually, yeah. I’ll let Nathalie know.” Plagg was getting impatient and his holder knew him well enough to cut the conversation. “Well, I’ll see you later then.”

“Tikki!” Plagg zoomed over to the red kwami and spun her around. “I have a gift for you!” He was grinning and his tail was flicking in anticipation.

“Hi, Plagg,” Tikki giggled. She kissed his cheek and was satisfied when he blushed bright red. “Oh, it smells so good.” She followed the scent to the box Adrien had placed on the table.

“Plagg made it mostly by himself.” Adrien looked at him with pride in his eyes. Marinette opened the box and her eyes widened at the giant cookie.

“Wow, Plagg. This looks amazing! Do you mind if I have some?” Marinette petted his cheek affectionately and his cheeks became a deeper shade of red.

“Just a little bit, I suppose. It’s mostly for my Sugar Cube.”

All four of them had a piece and were surprised when it was actually edible.

“This is amazing. Thank you.” Tikki gave her partner another kiss. Marinette gestured towards the living room with her head and the model nodded in understanding. They walked away to give their kwamis some privacy.

“Remember when camembert was first invited and you got me a whole wheel of it? This is me trying to make up for that.” He gave her a cheesy smile.

“You didn’t have to. That was decades ago. Remember when you saved me from the Nazis?” They went on reminiscing. For as long as he could remember, it had always been Tikki and him. No one else mattered. He would even give up camembert if it meant having Tikki in his eternal life forever. He would do anything for her.

“It’s always been you and me against the world, Tikki. That’s never going to change. You are the light to my darkness, after all.” God, his kid’s cheesiness was rubbing off on him. But it seemed like that was the right thing to say since she kissed him again.

“I couldn’t ask for a better partner to spend the rest of my life with.” They sat in comfortable silence on top of the empty box. They were used to the silence. They’ve been in miraculous boxes for decades before, but at least this silence wasn’t lonely. They were together.

“You and me against the world,” Tikki echoed softly. However her existence ends, she just hopes she ceases with Plagg by her side. It wasn’t often he showed this affectionate side, but when he did, Tikki was a complete sucker.


	13. Reindeer - Lukadrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am a bit behind lmao. FInals have me so stressed I am so sorry everyone.  
>  This is a little bit ooc (especially for Marinette), but I wanted to have some shenanigan fun. Hope it's enjoyable. I am going to try and get the chapter that was meant to be done up within a couple of hours haha. See you soon

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Adrien whispered.

“Sh, it’s fine.” Marinette had the biggest smile on her face.

“What if we get caught?” He tried again.

“We will if you keep talking. Come on.” Luka gently tugged Adrien towards the chain-linked fence.

“We haven’t done anything yet, but this is the most fun I’ve ever had.” Kagami also was smiling. “If we get caught, we’ll run. We’re fast enough.”

Adrien, Luka, Marinette, and Kagami were currently jumping the fence into an empty carnival. It was 1 in the morning and the actual carnival opened later that day, but Luka and Marinette had convinced their friends to sneak in with them. Kagami agreed since she was able to spend more time with her girlfriend. Adrien agreed because Plagg wouldn’t stop teasing him and Luka had asked. How could he say no to him? He was low-key irresistible.

“I want to play the games first! They are so rigged. So let’s play on our own terms.” Marinette pointed in the direction of the tents that had the different games.

“Great idea, Mari! I wanna try and shoot some hoops.” Luka winked at Adrien. He’s been practicing shooting hoops to try and show off his skills (in which Juleka rolled her eyes and told him to just ask him out already).

The teenagers headed over and went to the basketball hoops. Kagami was fairly decent, Marinette accidentally hit Adrien, Adrien was making almost all of his shots, and Luka was impressive (but not as good as the blonde).

“You’re awesome at this Adrien! I didn’t think you would be so good at this.” Marinette hid her snickers behind her arm the best she could.

“That’s right Luka. You’ve never been in my room. I have a basketball hoop. So when I get bored, I often try to do trick shots and stuff.” To save her best friend from embarrassment, Marinette walked over to the prize sections.

“Prick your prizes, everybody!”

“Isn’t that... Stealing?” Adrien hesitated.

“Oh, please. I was looking into the amount of profit these carnivals make and it is a big number. They charge for entrance, rides, games, and foods. They always have leftovers anyway, so I think it’s fair to assume that they actually steal from the consumers,” Kagami tried to reason.

“Still.” Adrien was still unsure. 

“Well if I do it, then you won’t be the one stealing.” The guitarist walked over and grabbed a giant stuffed black cat and handed it to the flustered boy. “Something to remember tonight by.” He winked.

“That’s so gay,” Marinette whispered to her girlfriend. They laughed and moved onto the next game.

They only got two stuffed animals each and were quietly laughing with each other. Adrien had loosened up and was starting to enjoy himself despite their probably illegal actions.

“It’s like a secret behind the scenes,” he realized out loud. The others looked at him and laughed.

“Oh my God.” Marinette stood still and pointed off to the distance.

“What’s wrong?” Kagami squeezed her hand.

“Are those reindeers?” They walked over with their haul and stopped outside of the pens.

“They are reindeers, awesome!” Adrien smiled and put his hand out to a baby. It walked towards him and nuzzled his hand. “I think I’ve died and gone to heaven.”

“I have peaked tonight.” Mari swooned as one sat in her lap. They stayed and whispered with each other while petting the animals. Adrien was crying because he was having so much fun. They took some pictures (for themselves, no way was this going on social media) and were starting to fall asleep.

“Hey!” A flashlight was shone in their direction and they froze like deers in headlights.

“Run!”

As gently as they could, they walked away from the animals and jumped out of the encounter. Then, they full-on sprinted away with their oversized stuffed animals. The security guard was gaining on them and they chose to split up. The girls went left and the boys right.

“Oh my goodness, we are so going to get caught.” Adrien chanced a glance behind him and panicked when the security guard chose to chase them.

“Don’t panic. Come on.” Luka grabbed his hand and took a sharp right. They were running in zig-zags and randomly taking way too sharp of turns. When they had a little bit of a head start, they ducked into a tent and hid behind a bookcase. They were there for about half-hour and then Luka’s phone vibrated.

From: Little Rascal  
He’s over by the reindeers. Meet at ur place or mine?

To: Little Rascal  
Urs. Be safe

“This is our chance. Let’s go,” Luka whispered to the model. As stealthily as they could, they went over to a fence and climbed over. They of course still had their prizes. “We’re going to Marinette’s.”

“Can I just say this has been the most eventful day of my life? And it’s not even 4 a.m. yet!” Adrien’s hair was a bit frazzled, but his tired smile conveyed how much fun he actually had.

“This was so much better than I thought it was going to be,” Marinette laughed. She spun in a circle and kissed her girlfriend. “Thank you for coming Adrien. Do you guys want anything to eat?”

“I’ll take a muffin!” Luka exclaimed.

“My usual.” Kagami kissed her cheek.

“Whatever Luka is having. And I am so glad you guys were able to convince me to come. I will never forget this day.”

They ate in peaceful silence. The adrenaline rush was starting to die down and the teens were feeling tired.

“I’ll walk you home.” Mari glanced at the time. 3:05 a.m. Her girlfriend nodded her head.

“I’ll walk you home?” Adrien offered Luka.

“I would like that, yeah.”

“This was honestly the most fun I had in my whole life,” the model reiterated.

“I’m going to write a song for tonight. How about I show it to you later?”

“Yeah! I mean, that would be cool.” Adrien blushed.

“Cool.”

The rest of the walk wasn’t awkward, but it wasn’t necessarily comfortable either. The two boys wanted to say something but were too shy to say it. 

“I just wanted to say-”

“You know, I-”

They both laughed. They were standing outside of Luka’s boathouse and were awkwardly shuffling their feet.

“You know, I am glad that we got to spend time together.” Luka smiled.

“Me too, Maybe we should hang out again. Just the two of us. Preferably not doing anything illegal,” Adrien chuckled.

“Are you asking me on a date?” Luka raised an eyebrow.

He wasn’t sure if it was because it was so late or because of his tiredness, but Adrien felt confident. “Yeah, I am. I’ll text you the details when I can.”

Luka blushed and ran his hands through his hair. “I’ll be looking forward to it. Goodnight, Adrien.”

“Goodnight, Luka.” They shared a hug before parting ways. Adrien practically jogged all the way home. Since he was now alone, he felt extremely nervous. His Chat Noir swagger wasn’t with him this time around since Plagg was at home. When he made it to the mansion, he called out for his kwami who he knew was chilling in a tree waiting for him.

“Well, well. Look at what the cat dragged in.” Plagg laughed and flew over to his chosen. “In exchange for my service, I want the cat stuffed animal. You can keep the reindeer.”

“Gladly.”

Adrien went to sleep that night clutching the reindeer stuffed animal. It wasn’t as cute as the real thing, but Luka gave this to him so it was important.


	14. Candy Canes - Alyanette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just at 12:00. Barely made it. Short but sweet, see you all later :}

Alya and Marinette have been best friends for over a year now. They were close and were there for each other through thick and thin. It was a beautiful friendship, but Alya couldn’t help but want something else. Something more. 

Mari used to light up when Adrien walked into the room. However, the past month or so, she doesn’t. She admitted that she was pretty much over her infatuation with the teen model. Alya wanted Marinette to light up every time she saw her, so she decided to do something she learned in psychology.

There was this beautiful Russian man named Pavlov. Thanks to him, classical conditioning was born. And Alya was going to use this to her advantage. She knew her best friend was in love with candy canes, especially now that it was nearing Christmas, so she bought a bulk of them.

Day 1.

Alya got to class early. As always, Marinette wasn’t there yet. Alya was nervously playing with the treat in her hands. What if this was a bad idea? What if it didn’t work?

“Morning Alya!” Marinette wrapped her arms around the reporter, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“Morning! I got you something.” She handed the candy cane over and was glad to see that her face lit up.

“Thanks, Al! I love you!”

Day 7.

“Hey, Alya!” Marinette’s face lit up when she saw the reporter. Her mouth started to water for some reason.

“Hey, Mari.” Wordlessly, she handed over the candy cane.

“You’re amazing.”

Day 13.

Marinette ran into class despite not being late yet. She practically jumped into her seat and looked over to where Alya’s seat was and was disappointed to see she wasn’t there yet.

“Where’s Alya?” Marinette asked Nino.

“She’s running a bit late.” He shrugged but gave her a knowing smile.   
She looked at him in confusion and frowned. When she did finally walk in the door a minute before class was going to start, Marinette was smiling all over again.

“Good morning!”

“Morning, Mari.” They hugged and then class started. Alya was smirking. It seemed her plan had worked. Nino had sent her a text saying that Marinette was very upset about her not being there.

“Want to go on a date with me tomorrow?” The reporter asked once the class was over. Marinette seemed taken aback for a second before nodding enthusiastically. “I’ll text you the details.”

Day 14.

“For the past two weeks, I’ve been so happy to see you. Did you know that?” They were at the park enjoying a picnic together.

“Would it have anything to do with this?” Alya pulled out the delicious treat and handed it over to her friend.

“No. Although this is definitely a bonus.” She unwrapped it and started to suck on it. “I was thinking about why I was so happy to see you and I was like. Wait a second. Am I happy to see you because you’re my friend? Or because I see you as more than a friend?” She continued to ramble on until Alya stopped her.

“I’m assuming you said yes to this date because you like me as more than a friend?”

“Yeah.” The designer was blushing now. She was always open and honest with Alya, but this was different.

“Same here.” They leaned in for a kiss and when they separated, Alya laughed. “Tastes like peppermint.”

Suddenly, there were screams and the sound of an explosion.

“An akuma! Ladybug might be there soon. You should go. For your blog, I mean. I’ll go home and watch from my balcony.” Alya smiled at her new girlfriend.

“Thank you! I hope I get to see her in action. She’s so amazing,” the reporter gushed as she cleaned up.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you like her more than you like me.” Marinette playfully stuck her tongue out.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you and her look very similar,” Alya smirked.

“Alright, alright. Go see your girl crush.” Mari rolled her eyes playfully. They shared one last kiss before Alya ran over to the giant akuma. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say that you and her look very similar,” Marinette quietly mocked to herself. She was going to have to make up some convincing lies to tell her girlfriend when she needed to transform. But, knowing herself, she’d probably out herself anyways. It was just a matter of time at this point.


	15. Twinkling Lights - QueenBug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we please ignore how I went missing for like two weeks? Thanks. I will do my best to grind chapters out. Merry Christmas everyone.

"Don't you ever get cold?" Queen Bee asked as she landed next to her partner. "Or perhaps you do but you suffer through it all so you can see moi."

"Buzz off, Queen," Ladybug joked. She walked over and gave her friend a tight hug. 

"Those are the words you wish I would say." Queen Bee winked at her and reveled in the bluenette's pink face. 

"Yeah, yeah. I've got a project to work on, so just the episode and nothing else, okay? I'm serious this time!" They walked over towards the projector they had set up. 

Every Thursday for the past two months, the bug-themed superheroes would meet up at their hidden location and watch the new episode of their favorite show. Ladybug had mentioned in passing about the show and Chloe found herself intrigued with it. 

"So they just hunt bad monsters while working with an angel of the Lord, occasionally a demon, and sometimes an evil witch?" Chloe tried to summarize. 

"Kind of. But it's so much more than that-" Marinette went on in detail about how much she loves the show. "-it's about family and redemption and oh Queenie, I've followed this show for almost five years now. And this is the last season so I am very excited about it."

"I think this is the most excitement I've seen from Ladybug in like.. Forever," Rena Rogue joked. But it was true. Ladybug looked so excited and happy about this show that Chloe (that poor useless lesbian) took it upon herself to binge watch all 14 seasons of this Supernatural show in less than a month. Would've finished it faster if it wasn't for a certain freak who turned innocent people into raging villains for fun. 

Queen Bee snapped back to the present. "We'll see about that. I know how much you love to gush about the show once an episode is over."

Chloe turned everything on and the darkroom lit up from the wall that they were using as a screen. This place used to be a store but they used it as a hang out spot. They had blankets and munchies already waiting for them. 

"Well duh! It just happened so it's fresh on my mind and you're right there with your own theories and maybe it's an excuse to spend more time with you or maybe I just really need someone to talk to about the show since not many people like American shows and-"

"And breathe." Bee laughed at her friend. "I'll make sure we head out at a reasonable time tonight, okay?" She winked at the polka-dotted hero and smirked when she blushed and nodded her head. It was rare to see the almighty Ladybug blush and stutter so Chloe took pride in knowing that she was one of the people that could. 

"It's starting!" They huddled together in their pillow fort and dutifully glued their eyes to the screens. 

"Do we seriously have to wait next month for the next episode? That was such a cliff hanger!" Queen Bee threw herself back on the blankets dramatically, taking Ladybug down with her. 

"I know right!" They continued to discuss their theories for about half an hour before Bee stood up. 

"It's about time we head out. You've got your project to do." It was unusual to be the one cutting their hangout time short, but Chloe also needed to finish her project. It had to be perfect. Anything less would be ridiculous. 

"See you around?" 

"See you around," Chloe confirmed. Ladybug zipped away and the blonde stayed behind to clean up the mess.

\--

"What are you doing here?" Queen Bee faltered in her step when she saw Ladybug sitting down in the fort they made last week. 

"What are you doing here?" She countered not so smoothly.

"It's been a big part of my routine coming here every week, I was just drawn here, I guess," Chloe admitted. 

"Me too. Cookies?" Ladybug gestured towards the plate and Bee gladly picked one up and ate it. 

"How about next week, we go on a date. Everyone on the team knows this is our "patrol" day together anyway, so I think it'd be a perfect time to have you all to myself." Queen Bee cut eye contact halfway through and decides the wall was better to look at. Her expression gave way none of her anxieties. 

"Like. A date, date?" Marinette questioned. Her heart was hammering in her chest and it was silently pleading for it to be true. 

"Yes, a date, date Bugaboo. I would say to dress up, but you look marvelous just the way you are." Feeling bold, Chloe reached for her hand and kissed the back of it lightly. "Only if you want to, of course. I could have totally misread this."

Marinette laced their fingers together before Bee could think of pulling away. "I would love to." She gave a beautiful, blinding smile that made Chloe's heart beat a little faster.

"Sweet." Queen Bee smiled to herself. She was going to have to make sure everything was perfect. Perhaps they could have dinner on the roof under the stars? Or was that too cheesy? All she knew about romance came from the shows she watched. Ladybug enjoyed star gazing so maybe it was a good idea. 

They spent that night talking about other shows they liked, Jagged Stone's new album, and how the newest Star Wars movie. After an hour, Ladybug suggested they go home. It was a bit of an awkward farewell since their next planned meeting was for a romantic date. 

-

Chloe looked proud of how she managed to transform the plain rooftop into a romantic spot. Maybe she went a little overboard with all the candles and rose petals, but it was their first date and she wanted everything to be perfect. A tarp was laid in the middle and held a basket with food inside. The chef's were surprised when she asked with their assistance in making pasta, but they didn't dare question why. It had been a long time since she came into the kitchen and cooked with them. They hoped she would do it more often.

"Woah. You did this all by yourself?" Ladybug's landing was soft and some of the candles flickered. "This is so beautiful." 

"Not as beautiful as you are, my lady." As cheesy as it sounded, it was true. Ladybug took Chloe's breathe away. Her confidence was fierce and not to be trifled with, her humor reserved for when she was tired or when she was feeling happy, and her vulnerable side only peaking through the cracks when they were alone in their hideout long after the episode was over. All of her small quirks (scrunching her face when she was trying to figure out her lucky charm or grasping Bee's hand tightly when something dramatic happened in the show [which was often]) was something Chloe came to love. Her admiration for Ladybug was just that - admiration. But soon, it snowballed away from her and she started to fall hard when Ladybug's true personality started to shine through the cold mask she always presented to be a fierce leader.

"What's in the basket?" Marinette curiously walked over to it.

"I had some help cooking. So I could say something cheesy like "it's made with love" because it totally is." Bee hesitantly smiled as she pulled out two containers with the food in it.

"I'll be the judge of that. I bake a lot, so I know when something is made with love or made with hate," Ladybug joked. They both laughed and fell into easy conversation. It was easy to be comfortable with one another.

Ladybug didn't have to be Ladybug around Queen Bee like this. She didn't have to be on guard all the time or worry about her teammates or put on a facade of being strong. She didn't even have to be the exaggerated persona of Marinette either. She didn't have to act shy or timid or stutter on some words when talking or not draw attention to herself. Being with Queen Bee, she could be herself (with some key details hidden). She laughed with her whole body, flashed silly, goofy smiles, went into detail about her thoughts on life and death and morality. She could talk about anything she wanted and Bee didn't judge her one bit. Instead, she would smile and add in her own crazy theories.

Queen Bee didn't have to be Queen Bee around Ladybug. And she was given the freedom of her real identity of Chloe Bourgeois, the spoiled mayor's daughter. No matter how hard she tried to change and be good, people would still look down on her for her past actions. She doesn't blame them. Not at all. At least she has Ladybug. Once a week in the hidden shadows of what used to be a supermarket, she could talk about her passion for science until her mouth went dry and Ladybug would smile and ask questions when she didn't understand a concept. It was so refreshing to talk about something other than fashion and acting like the dumb blonde the class expected from her.

"So? Were you able to taste the love?" Chloe teased once they were cuddled on the blanket, gazing up at the night sky.

"I don't know," Marinette laughed at her partner's pout.

"Maybe you can taste it this way." Chloe slowly took Ladybug's face in her hands and gave her enough time to pull away is she wanted to. Closing her eyes, she leaned in and kissed Ladybug. Soft but firm.

"I still don't know. Maybe we should keep trying until I know for sure."

The two made out until the cold started to catch up with them. They giggled like school girls when they separated. Their faces were red, lips swollen. But their smiles never left their face. Not even when they were in civilian form. That night, under the twinkling lights, was one they would remember for a long time.


	16. Perfect Gift - Ladrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super cheesy. I've been in a cheesy romantic mood lately (I blame Supercorp fics 100%). I was going to go smutty on this one but decided I was going to wait for a MariChat to do it haha. Once again Merry Christmas everybody. I hope these upcoming chapters I'm writing right now will make up for my absence (right after I take a five-hour nap)

"For me, it'd be a gig at the festival they host every year at the end of the year," Nino swooned.

"For me, it'd be given a job as a certified reporter and getting to run my blog full time," Alya staged whispered.

"I think, for me, it'd be my own fashion line," Marinette smiled at the thought.

"What about you, bro?" Nino turned to his best friend who remained quiet. "What would your perfect gift be?"

"To talk to Ladybug and tell her how amazing she is," Adrien said quietly as if he didn't want to get made fun of.

"Aww, that so sweet!" Alya side hugged the model. "You're so pure. Next time I see her, I'll be sure to tell her to swing by your place." She gave him a suggestive wink and the whole group laughed.

Once the sun started to set, everyone went their separate ways. Making sure no one was looking, Marinette ducked into an alleyway and transformed into Ladybug. She waited a few moments before swinging the way Alya and Nino left.

"Ladybug!" Alya called out. Acting confused, Ladybug made a show of looking around before spotting the couple.

"Alya, Nino. How's it going? Do you want the interview Marinette promised you right now?" She smiled brightly knowing she mentioned no such thing.

"An exclusive interview with Ladybug?! No, she didn't mention it at all! For real?" Her eyes were wide and she looked ready to explode with joy.

"Yeah. It's one of her Christmas gifts to you. Must have slipped her mind." Ladybug shrugged as she surprised a laugh.

"Must have forgotten! Sounds like her." The three of them shared a laugh. "No, I was actually going to tell you that my friend Adrien would like to talk to you. He is super kind and sweet and all he really wants for Christmas this year is to speak to you face to face."

"Another exclusive?" Ladybug teased. "Adrien Agreste, right?" She scrunched her eyebrows in thought. "Of course. He's helped me a few times with akumas. I'll pay him a visit later tonight."

"WIcked! He is going to be so stoked." Nino took out his phone and texted his best friend. They talked for a couple of minutes and Alya confirmed a time for an interview before they said goodbye and went different directions.

-

"Ladybug?" Adrien asked. Sure, Nino had texted him and told him she was going to swing by later, but it was a whole other thing when she actually showed up knocking on his window.

"Go open it, kid. I'll be in my room." Plagg zoomed behind the couch into the vault room Adrien made for him.

"Hi," Adrien waved shyly.

"Hi," Ladybug was blushing. She stepped into his room and looked around. She's been in here a handful of times and not much had changed. It still felt a little too big, a little cold, and a little impersonal.

"Thank you for coming. It means a lot to me." He wrung his hands nervously. She was here now, what was he supposed to say?

"Of course. It's always a pleasure to see you." They stared at each other with red faces. What was one supposed to do when their crush was in the room with them? Okay, maybe Adrien didn't want to know.

"I think you're amazing. You selflessly save people and are so kind. You believe in second chances and gave one to my best friend Chloe that helped her change for the better. You inspire so many people in the city to think about their actions and give to other people and you inspire me to be the best person I can be." Adrien flushed a darker shade of red with his little rant. "I know you don't really think about how much you have impacted other people's lives, but you've impacted mine in ways you don't even know." He decided to not mention Chat Noir. That was always a safe bet. "So, thank you. Thank you for being you."

"I-" Ladybug's smile was so bright and so big, Adrien couldn't believe that it was directed at him. That it was for him. "That was the nicest thing I've heard in a long time." She took a tentative step forward and he mirrored her. "I know for a fact that you're an amazing guy as well and you try to be nice to everyone. You are so pure." They were only a few centimeters apart now. He could feel her breaths on his face.

He leaned in first and she quickly followed suit. It was a chaste kiss. So innocent and fleeting, yet Adrien felt as if he were melting. He dreamed about kissing her sometimes, but nothing came to the actual thing. Her lips tasted like sugar and he briefly wondered if it was because of how sweet she is.

"I-You - um," Ladybug stuttered. "Can we do it again?" He mutely nodded and leaned in again. This kiss was more firm and he had his hands on her waist, her arms around his neck. She laughed lightly when they pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder enjoying the warmth he provided.

"You are the most perfect gift I could have asked for."

Plagg rolled his eyes and continued to play his game on the iPad. He wanted to be there when their identities were revealed to each other to see the chaos that would ensure. Maybe he should speed the process up and pop his head out. Tikki would kill him though. Would it be worth it though? Probably.


	17. Ugly Christmas Sweaters - Adrienette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gods I am so behind on this. I'm a drunk mess I don't think I'll finish this this year but I will finish it. At one point. (Side note: maybe it's because I'm drunk or smth but 1! Looks hilarious together. 1! 1! 1! 1! 1! 1! 1! 1 hahaha)   
> (Hahahaha 1! 1! 1! 1! 1! 1! 1! 1!1!1! !

Marinette added the last stitches to the sweater. It took her most of the weekend to do, but she knew Adrien was going to love it. She even managed to stitch through the cringe of the pun. 

"I know he's going to love it, Marinette!" Tikki encouraged her chosen. 

"Pawlease. He better. I put my sweat and tears and blood into this." After realizing she used a cat pun, Marinette groaned. You would think her boyfriend would save the cat puns for when they were transformed but nope.

Glancing at the clock, she realized she was going to be late if she didn't leave right now. Hurriedly, she shoved her homework into her backpack and placed the sweater into the pre wrapped box. She ran out of the bakery after giving her parents hugs and kisses and only stopped once she was outside the door. 

"Good morning!" She greeted to the class. The only people inside were Chloe, Sabrina, Ivan, and Adrien. They waved in response. 

"Hey babe. You do realize that class doesn't start for another 20 minutes, right?" Adrien pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. 

"I know but I just had to give this to you today." Marinette slid into the seat next to him and pulled out the wrapped box. "It's for Christmas morning. Open it!" 

"Okay, okay." Adrien laughed at his girlfriend's excitement. He wrapped open the box and pulled out a sweater. The sleeves were black and the rest were a forest green. A cat was stitched into the front and so were the words 'I'm feline pawesome'. "No way!" Adrien hugged the sweater tightly and started to tear up. "This is the most amazing gift I have ever received in my life."

"I figured you would get a kick out of it." Marinette watched with amused eyes and he frantically threw it on. 

"So? How do I look?" His smile rivaled the sun and his watery eyes shone with admiration. 

"Absolutely purrfect," Mari teased him. His jaw fell and his eyes grew. 

"I am so in love with you that I think my heart is going to explode." He leaned in and gave his girlfriend an appreciative kiss. They weren't much for PDA, but this was the whole world to Adrien. 

"I'm glad you like it." They shared a smile. 

"That is so ridiculously ugly," Chloe teased when she came to check on her friends during lunch. 

"I know. I cried when I got to the pun. Only my love for him helped me preserver." Marinette laughed at Adrien's face. 

"I'll have you know that I am never taking this off. Not to wash. Not for photoshoots. Not even to shower," Adrien declared. The three openly laughed. 

"Where's ours?" Alya asked as she sat down with Nino. 

"Yeah dude. Or is it like, a boyfriend only thing?" Nino reached his hand out for their handshake. 

"I didn't think you all would want one?" The leader looked at her teammates in question. 

"I could help you with the fox and turtles if you would like," Chloe offered. 

"The group picture we're gonna take with them is going to be my wallpaper on my laptop." All eyes went to the reporter. She hasn't changed her laptop wallpaper since Ladybug first debuted. It was the very first picture she took of the heroine. Even after she found out Marinette was Ladybug (and Mari kept trying to point out that it was kinda weird), she never changed it. 

"Guess we'll get started tonight, if that's good with you?"

"I'll be there after my shopping trip with Sabrina." That settled that. 

\---

A week later, 4 ugly Christmas sweaters lay in seperate boxes. Chloe helped Marinette with Alya and Nina's and she helped Alya with Marinette's. 

"Ready?" Adrien asked. The boxes were sitting in front of the respective people and even the kwami's were interested in seeing the final product. 

"Yeah." Chloe's fingers twitched anxiously. 

"3." Alya was grinning ear to ear already. 

"2." Nino rubbed his hands enthusiastically. 

"1!" At the final number, each person ripped the boxes open and grinned. 

Alya's had orange sleeves with the rest black. There was a cute fox face and the words said 'I'm so foxy.' Upon reading this, she threw her head back and laughed with her whole body. She even had to wipe some tears away. 

Nino's had mossy green sleeves with the rest all black. Unlike the others, he had a turtleneck. On the front was a turtle that looked like the one from Finding Nino and it said 'I'm turtley awesome'. He quickly threw it on. 

Chloe's had yellow sleeves with the rest all black. There was an innocent bee sitting in the middle with the words 'I'm the bees knees'. She rolled her eyes playfully. 

("Told you we should've put 'I'm a lesbeeian'," Alya whispered to Marinette. 

"Shut up!" Chloe's face turned red and she threw a pillow at Alya. "If I would've known Ladybug was Marinette, I wouldn't have said anything." She groaned in embarrassment while the others laughed good naturally.) 

Marinette's had red sleeves with the rest black. A ladybug sat in the middle with the words 'lovebug' under it.

("You know how hard it is to come up with Ladybug puns?" Chloe scrunched her face and crossed her arms. 

"Plus we didn't want to make it too obvious we were making a joke about you being Ladybug," Alya chimed in. 

"That's why Chat sticks with the cat puns," Nino accused.) 

The whole team had their sweaters on with shit eating grins on their faces (especially Chloe because no one has ever been this nice to her and it feels so nice to be included in something that feels like a family-) 

They made it to the Effiel Tower when the sun started to set. The sky was painted in beautiful shades of purple and pink. They asked a nearby officer to take their picture. They ended up taking about ten different ones with different poses each but they did manage a serious one towards the end. 

"I'll send the pics in the chat." The group dispersed and Adrien and Marinette headed back towards the bakery. 

"You'll never take the sweater off?" Mari asks when their alone in her room. 

"Never." Adrien announced. 

"Not even with.." Her hand rubbed his abs and slipped below his waist "some persuasion?"

The sweater ended up being taken off. As well as other pieces of clothing.


	18. Elves - DJWIFI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has been giving me so much writers block. What was I supposed to do with elves? The other night I got shitface drunk (the kind where you have sex with your ex) and in between our .. activities .. I tried to write this chapter. So there. I didn't edit this at all and I haven't even looked at it so rip. I promise the other ones won't be as this shitty cuz hopefully I won't be drunk? We'll see haha.

Alya and Nino were wearing elf hats while they were in their superhero form.

"I look stupid with these elf ears," Nino complained.

"Not my fault you have a hood as a turtle guy," Alya retorted. They were following Ladybug who was wearing a Santa hat. Chat also had elf gear on. Everyone knew that Ladybug was the leader and they were just followers so they were elves.

The heroes continued dropping presents off at every house in Paris. It took forever but at least there were more than two of them so they did it before sunrise.

"Good job everyone, I am so proud of my team and I love you all. Have a Merry Christmas. Come on, Chat." The cat and bug left leaving the turtle and fox.

"What should we do now, babe?" Nino looked to his girlfriend for a response.

"Breakfast date at McDonald's?" She questioned. She was really hungry. But not many places were open at this hour.

"I like how you think." They went still transformed so they could get there faster. Once they spotted the golden arches, they dropped into an ally and became their civilian selves. After feeding their kwamis, they made their way to the American fat food place. (haha get it?)

"Hi, welcome to Mickey D's, home of the make you fat. How can I help you?" (I used to work at McDonald's - all shifts - but night shift is like. Crack head hour to be honest. Haha don't laugh, turn around.)

After they both ordered and paid, they sat at a nearby booth.

"I love you, Alya. And I know I say it pretty often but I mean it ~~(isn't that what you used to say?)~~ " Nino smiled at his girlfriend. 

"I love you too, silly. When we're done with school and ready, I can't wait to get a place together. I mean, waking up to your handsome face every day? Yes please." Nino blushed and was saved from responding since they called their number. Alya went and grabbed the food and came back. "I can't believe you're eating chicken nuggets at this hour." 

"There is never not a good time for chicken nuggets," Nino defended. He opened up a sweet and sour packet and dumped in the piece of meat before shoving the whole thing in his mouth. Alya rolled her eyes fondly. She unwrapped her breakfast sandwich and took a bite, really tasting the yumminess. 

"Would you want to get a dog?" 

"When would we have time to take care of it, though? Between being a reporter and a Dj and our side jobs, I don't think we'd have time to." 

"You're right." Nino nodded sagely. "Wouldn't it be awesome though if we could take it on patrol with us though?" They both laughed at that. 

Maybe we could get a fish or a cat. Cats are cool." 

"Yeah." They continued to debate on pets and what their apartment would look like until the food and drinks were finished. 

"Guess we should go home now," Alya said while glancing at the time. 

"You're right. Have good sleep though, I'll see you later." 

"Ok. I love you." 

"I love you too." Nino leaned in and hugged his girlfriend and headed home. Alya had a big smile on her face and started walking to her house. Her boyfriend was nerdy, goofy, and overall a giant dork, but she loved him all the same. She was lucky to have her turtle boy in her life. 


End file.
